legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Andy Bogard
Andy Bogard is a video game hero in both the Fatal Fury and The King of Fighters series of fighting games by SNK Playmore. He is Terry Bogard's younger brother. His official nickname is "The Human Weapon". Background Andy is one of Jeff Bogard's adopted sons and the younger brother to Terry. When their father dies at the hands of Geese Howard, Andy decided to perfect his own martial art over at Japan to differentiate himself from his brother. During his time in Japan, Andy was taught the Shiranui-ryuu Ninjutsu (Shiranui Style Ninja Technique) and a form of empty-handed combat called Koppouken by Hanzo Shiranui. A decade after Jeff's death, he reunites with Terry in South Town. After paying respects to Jeff's grave, they encounter Joe Higashi and learn about the King of Fighters tournament hosted by Geese. He enters with them in an attempt to avenge their father, but lost before he reached Geese. When Terry defeated Geese, Andy felt a mixed sense of closure and returned to Japan to continue his training. After their first King of Fighters tournament, a new tournament was held, this time hosted by Wolfgang Krauser. Andy, though present in the competition, did not accomplish much story-wise. During the events of Fatal Fury 3, Andy suffered a chest wound that continued to hamper him in the Real Bout series. He additionally has an ending which mirrors Terry's scenario in Real Bout but this is considered non-canon in Mark of the Wolves. Ever since Geese's death, the fall of the First Southtown, and the birth of Second Southtown, Andy has been busy training Hokutomaru through the ways of Shiranui-ryuu Ninjutsu and Koppouken. Instead of fighting in the tournament himself, he sends Hokutomaru in his place to see what his apprentice has learned. In Hokutomaru's ending, Andy writes him a note saying that he was proud to see Hokutomaru's progress. Then he ended the note by saying he is no longer his teacher but his rival and that they will cross paths again. Personality Andy is a quiet and rather stoic man who always sets his sights on improving himself. Although he is usually serious, he breaks form when confronted with things that make him uncomfortable -such as his height- and hides his embarrassment with boastful declarations, probably underlying his diffidence in a sense. Andy acts as the withdrawn and analytical observer amongst his friends. As far back as he can remember, He has never won anything over his elder brother and seems to suffer from an inferiority complex because of it. He respects him yet feels that he has to one day overcome him. He's also in love with Mai, but rarely expresses it, as he personally feels that he is not yet mature enough to handle marriage and training at the same time. He seems perplexed by Mai's actions towards him but will do everything he can to protect her. Their relationship is usually used for comedic effect in the Fatal Fury and King of Fighters series. Relationships LOTM: Darkmageddon Chronicles of Great New Empire TBA Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Blondes Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Badass Normal Category:Characters hailing from The King of Fighters Universe Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Peter Wilds